Things are about to get messy
by Dare Kyoko P. Batheson
Summary: Bodie had long gone, and Emilia was desperately waiting for him to come back. And she had something to tell him...


**Okay... I'll write this one for my sister Emilia ^^. Love ya, Emi  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central**  
Let's begin!

Emilia was staring at the wall-clock, as she sighed in boredom and loneliness. Her husband, Bodie had gone to a basketball championship three weeks ago, and it seemed like he wasn't coming back soon.

She really missed him.

As Emilia felt sad and moody, she heard someone knocked the door of her apartment.  
And she just ran like mad to the door and opened it.  
It was... The pizza man.  
Emilia sighed. She took the pizza which she ordered an hour ago, paid the guy, and politely closed the door.  
"Bo-Bo Bear, where the fuck are you now? Why don't you just fucking finish that fucking championship and come back here with me? I have something to tell you, my B..."-she said to herself, as tears slipped down from her eyes  
In the end, feeling tired of crying, Emilia fell asleep right on the kitchen's table, after she decided to switch off the lights.

* * *

A shadow crept into Emilia's apartment. He subtly walked into the kitchen and found out Emilia was sleeping there. And he opened the refrigerator, when suddenly Emilia woke up...

And 3...2...1...  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW! NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO GET IN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION EXCEPT FROM BODIE!"  
Emilia just used all her effort and strength to punch the shadow, then she gave him a finishing kick to his balls. And she turned on the lights to see the guy's face  
That shadow... was Bodie...

"Ouch!"-said Bodie softly, as he have a sweet sarcasm to his wife-"You are a bad fighter, sweetheart!"

"Oh God! Bo-Bo Bear! I'm so so sorry! "- said Emilia when she just ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
Bodie gave her a deep kiss on her lips, as he grinned at her and informed: "I've got the gold trophy, sweetheart!"  
"OMFG! That's so amazing! Oh, B, come here and kiss me again!"- said Emilia, as she pulled him closer to her and kissed his lips.  
Bodie just smiled to Emilia's face. He opened the fridge and took out a pint of strawberry ice cream.  
"Want some? It's been a long time since the last time we ate ice cream together!"-laughed Bodie. Emilia couldn't help but nodded and grinned.  
Bodie took a spoon and started feeding Emilia ice cream. Emilia smiled and blushed. It's quite weird. She had given him the permission to take away her virginity on the first night of their marriage, but at that time, she still felt like a little teenager being mad because her crush was feeding her. Thinking about that made her blush even more.  
Bodie kept feeding his wife. She looked so cute when she opened her mouth and took the ice cream. His heart skipped a beat. They'd just married for five months, so, Bodie just felt like the first days when they were dating.

Suddenly... He felt something cold and wet on his face and spread over his shirt. Emilia splashed ice cream into him.  
"I HATE YOU BODIE! WHY DID YOU GO FOR SO LONG! DO YOU KNOW I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH?"-screamed Emilia to his ears.  
Bodie was shocked... And how he reacted was... splashing the whole pint to her face.  
"OH YEAH? SO DO YOU KNOW I HAVE MISSED YOU TOO? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DOES IT HURT WHEN YOU ARE NOT THERE FOR ME?"-screamed Bodie  
"BUT AT LEAST YOU SHOULD HAVE PHONED ME!"-screamed Emilia when she took another ice cream pint from the fridge and started to spread over Bodie's face.  
"OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY! FINE?"-screamed Bodie when he kept splashing ice cream to her.  
They kept on fighting until they both became very... well, full of ice cream.  
And to Emilia's surprise, Bodie started to lick her face and traced his tongue down to her neck and chest.  
"Uh, B, what are you doing?"  
"It's been a long time, sweetheart..."-Bodie winked.

Bodie carried Emilia onto the kitchen table, as he started to kiss her face and lick the ice cream on her. Emilia did the same as well. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and licked down to his bare chest. Bodie couldn't take it anymore. He violently ripped her t-shirt off and surprised because she didn't wear anything underneath it. Who cared? Bodie started kissing down her lustful breasts as he touched and stroked them. Emilia moaned in great pleasure, as her hands cupped his cheek...  
Feeling bored with her breasts, Bodie started to move lower and lower to the hem of her sweatpants, as he pulled it off her, with her little panties including. And not waiting for her to agree, he placed his head into her core and started licking it. Emilia moaned. She felt so good! This wasn't the first time, but it was still so damn great!  
"Uh, Bo-Bo Bear, I... I... I DON'T THINK THAT I CAN HOLD IT ANYMORE!"-shouted Emilia, as all her juices splashed over Bodie's hungry mouth, and he took them all.  
Without saying, Bodie quickly took off his trousers and boxers. Not waiting for her, he pushed himself in. Emilia moaned again. Her eyes shut closed tightly. And Bodie started to move.  
"Arrh! Bodie, faster!"  
He increased his speed, while his lips planted on hers  
"ARHHHHH! BODIE! I'M STARTING TO FEEL THE PLEASURE! HARDER... FASTER!"  
Bodie tried his best to please his wife. He thrusted in very very hard, as his speed increased...  
"ARHHH! THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP IT UP! I FEEL SO GOOD!"  
And Bodie kept it up like Emilia told him to  
They made love like that for a while, until...  
"BODIE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I AM GOING TO...!"  
And again, her juices splashed over his member, and...  
"UGGHHH! EMILIAAAA! I DON'T THINK THAT I CAN HOLD IT ANYMORE!"  
And he gave her one last thrust, spilling all his seeds into her...

* * *

After the sweet moments together, Emilia decided to tell Bodie the things she had longed to tell him...  
"Uh, B...?"  
Bodie was cleaning the ice cream mess they made-"Huh?"  
"How do you think, well, if you can change your name?"  
"I'll say Zeke"  
"Sure?"  
"Yup!"  
"Then that'll be our son's name. Bo-Bo Bear, have I told you I'm three and a half months pregnant?"  
And Bodie turned around to face her. His eyes were shocked...  
"5...4...3...2...1"-Emilia mumbled  
Bodie's mouth opened and...  
"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?"

This is the end! I know I'm not a good writer, but I tried my best ^^


End file.
